LE DEPART
by mic0109
Summary: Grissom a prit la décision de quitter définitivement le laboratoire de Vegas. Mais quelles sont ces nouveaux projets....


LE DEPART

Si il y avait un mot qui aurait pu définir Grissom, ce mot aurait été : travail.

Pendant longtemps, peut être même trop longtemps, il ne s'était consacré qu'à son travail, délaissant sa vie personnel. Aujourd'hui, il était assis à son bureau rangeant ces dernières affaires dans un carton et d'un coup il commença à réfléchir à sa vie, à sa vie actuelle, à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si il avait pris d'autres décisions.

Il aurait aimé faire être de ces hommes qui partent de leur travail à la fin de leur journée.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir mettre sa clé dans la serrure de sa maison et ne plus penser à son travail.

Il aurait aimé rentrer chez lui et être accueilli par une femme, sa femme et peut être même des enfants.

Ces derniers temps, il s'était souvent posé la question si il n'avait pas raté sa vie. Non, il ne l'avait pas raté. Grissom était un homme connu et reconnu dans son domaine l'entomologie et dans la police scientifique mais que dire de sa vie sentimentale. Ces derniers temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était passé à compter de quelque chose. Il ressentait un manque dans sa vie, sans savoir exactement comment le combler. Il sentait que son chemin se détournait de plus en plus de son travail, il n'était plus aussi concentré qu'autrefois et lors d'une affaire il était même passé à coté de certains indices. Au début, il avait mis cela sur le départ de Sara, le meurtre de Warrick et le nouveau départ de Sara qui fut pour lui plus douloureux que le précédent.

En effet, le premier départ de Sara avait été fait sur un coup de tête, une précipitation. Elle allait mal et elle souhaitait s'éloigner de Vegas . Elle ne l'avait pas prémédité. Elle aurait souhaité rester près de lui mais à ce moment là rester près de lui signifiait rester à Vegas. Il l'avait compris.

Par contre, lorsqu'elle était revenu pour l'enterrement de Warrick, il avait cru que s'était définitif mais son sac de voyage lui disait le contraire. Elle n'avait pris des affaires que pour une semaine. Cette fois ci, elle avait prévu de partir et cela lui ne l'avait pas accepté. Il avait besoin d'elle et il lui avait même demandé de rester mais Sara avait souhaité qu'ils partent ensemble. Et puis, il avait eu leur dernière conversation qui s'était fini par un malentendu. Et aujourd'hui, lorsque Grissom pensait à Sara il avait l'impression d'avoir raté le coche, ce jour là il aurait du partir avec elle, il aurait du tout quitter et la suivre mais il n'était pas prêt à ce moment là et à présent c'était elle qui n'était plus là à l'attendre. Sa proposition de la rejoindre était-elle toujours d'actualité ?

Puis Grissom fut sorti de ces pensées par Catherine qui le regardait depuis un moment.

Grissom : on m'espionne, Catherine ?

Catherine : non, j'essayais d'imaginer ce bureau sans ta présence.

Grissom : Et qui va te manquer le plus moi ou Peggy ? lui dit-il en lui montrant son bocal avec le fœtus d'un cochon.

Catherine : Peggy. Gil, sérieusement, tu es sûr de toi ? sûr de ta décision ?

Grissom : oui je suis sûr de moi, je pense que j'aurai peut être du le faire avant ?

Catherine : Avant le départ de Sara ?

Grissom : Avant que la situation ne se détériore entre elle et moi.

Catherine : Mais tu as toujours de ces nouvelles ?

Grissom : je l'ai eu une fois au téléphone depuis son départ et depuis plus rien.

Catherine : Que va tu faire maintenant ?

Grissom : Prendre le temps. Avant que Sara ne parte la première fois, nous avions fait une petite escapade de quelques jours et je l'avais emmené dans la maison que mon père avait acheté pour qu'on y passe nos vacances en famille. Elle avait adoré l'endroit et elle m'avait demandé de quitter Vegas et de s'installer là bas. J'avais trouvé l'idée grotesque et elle m'avait dit que c'était l'endroit idéale pour une famille et pour écrire le livre que j'ai commencé mais pour lequel je n'ai jamais le temps de finir. J'avais pas compris son message. J'avais pas compris qu'elle souhaitait déjà à cet instant là quitter Vegas….

Catherine : Et fonder une famille !

Grissom eu un regard perplexe : avoir des enfants ? Non pas Sara !

Catherine : c'est toi qui viens de dire qu'elle avait trouvé l'endroit idéale pour une famille

Grissom : Pour Hank, elle et moi. Tu crois que c'est ce qu'elle voulait me dire ?

Catherine : je ne sais pas, c'est une simple supposition. Je ne suis pas Sara et je t'ai dit cela parce que j'ai Lindsay et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle. Avoir un enfant c'est une façon de laisser quelque de chose de soi sur terre, de son histoire. Mon mariage avec Eddie n'a pas toujours été facile mais il n'a pas été vain, de cette histoire est née ma fille.

Grissom : tu vois même aujourd'hui, je ne l'avais toujours pas compris ainsi.

Catherine : Griss, je me trompe probablement. Et si on allait boire un dernier café en salle de repos.

Grissom : Allons-y. Tu sais Cath en venant aujourd'hui ma plus grande crainte c'est que vous ayez organisé une fête pour mon départ.

Catherine : Penses tu réellement que nous aurions eu le temps de le faire et puis avec Hodges dans le coin il aurait fini par nous balancer.

Grissom et Catherine se dirigeaient vers la salle de repos, elle laissa Grissom ouvrire la porte et il découvra que tout le monde était réuni et au dessus de leurs têtes il y avait une pancarte sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Good Bye and Good Luck ».

Grissom n'était pas friand de cette tradition du pot de départ mais il joua le jeu après tout un moment de détente après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu tous ensemble était permis.

Il avait passé un moment avec chacun d'eux mais avait surtout pris du temps pour être avec Brass, Nick, Greg, Catherine et le Doc Robins

Brass : Alors Gil, avez-vous des projets ?

Grissom : Pas vraiment, je réfléchis sur des propositions pour enseigner à l'université. Je ne sais pas encore j'hésite entre accepter un poste de maître de conférence et m'installer ou devenir consultant et voyager. Je voudrais pouvoir prendre un peu de temps

Greg : Moi, lorsque j'arrêterais je ferais d'abords une viré au Mexique : téquila, soleil, mer et filles.

Brass : sacré planning et vous arriverez à tout gérer

Greg : Sans aucun soucis

Doc Robins : Avec ma femme nous avons déjà tout prévu, le lendemain de ma retraite nous partirons tout les deux pour une longue croisière.

Nick : En parlant de croisière, Griss vous savez si Sara a bientôt finit la sienne ?

Grissom : Je ne me rappelles plus exactement la date mais effectivement il me semble que c'est pour bientôt dit il en mentant mais il ne voulait pas leur dire qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle depuis un moment.

Et ils passèrent un long moment à parler de tout et de rien, de leurs vieux souvenirs. Puis Grissom fit semblant d'aller vers la table comme pour se servir un verre mais en réalité il se dirigea vers la porte. C'était un peu lâche mais il souhaitait partir sans faire d'adieu, sans embrassade. Les laisser était déjà assez difficile pour lui mais leur dire au revoir lui était impossible. Il les regarda une dernière fois puis quitta la pièce. Catherine le vit partir et regarda Brass qui lui aussi avait remarqué la « fugue » de Grissom. Puis ce fut au tour de Nick et de Greg de le constater. Tous avait parfaitement compris le geste de leur superviseur.

Il se dirigea une dernière fois vers son bureau et emmena son carton avec lui. Dans ce carton se trouvait ces derniers souvenirs, ces derniers vestiges de presques trente années passées au Laboratoire de la Police Scientifique de Vegas.

Sur le parking, il se retourna sur le laboratoire une dernière fois et rentra chez lui récupérer deux ou trois affaires et surtout Hank.

Il fit une dizaine de kilomètre puis s'arrêta devant une maison et sonna. Une grande femme brune lui ouvrit la porte.

La femme : j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus

Grissom : Heather, tu sais très bien que je n'ai qu'une seule parole

Heather : Tu as pris une sage décision de quitter la police scientifique cela n'était plus compatible avec tes nouveaux projets. Où sont tes affaires ?

Grissom : les affaires de premières nécessité sont dans ma voiture et pour le reste j'ai fait appel à une société de déménagement.

Heather : Tu as beaucoup de routes ?

Grissom : Quelques heures, j'étais juste passé te dire au revoir.

Heather : Sara, sera t elle là à ton arrivé ?

Grissom : Non

Heather : tu sais qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard pour changer de projet et pourquoi pas rester un peu avec moi. Il eu une époque où tu aimais beaucoup ma compagnie.

Grissom : et c'est toujours le cas, ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi

Heather : je te parlais d'avant

Grissom : c'était il y a bien longtemps

Heather : avant Sara.

Grissom : les sentiments que j'ai pour elle sont encore très présent.

Heather : mais sont ils réciproque ? elle est parti tu as le droit de refaire ta vie.

Grissom : Pendant longtemps, j'ai nié mes sentiments pour elle, puis ensuite je les ai caché maintenant qu'ils sont monté à la surface je ne souhaite pas tourner la page. Elle est encore trop présente dans ma vie. Je lui ai laissé un message dans lequel je lui demandais de me rejoindre et de tout recommencer ensemble mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Si je veux arriver avant la nuit, je dois partir maintenant.

Heather : a bientôt, Gil

Grissom : Au revoir Heather.

Grissom avait décidé de passer quelques temps dans la maison de vacances qui avait appartenu à ses parents avant qu'il en hérite.

Après plusieurs heures de route, il arriva à destination. La dernière fois qu'il avait passé quelques jours dans cette maison cela avait été avec Sara. C'est peut être pour cela qu'il avait décidé de s'installer ici pendant un certain temps.

Il ouvrit les volets pour aérer la maison et commença à vider ces affaires de sa voiture. Puis il entendit Hank aboyer contre une voiture qui s'approchait de la maison. Il n'avait jamais vu cette voiture auparavant puis une jeune femme brune y sorti.

Grissom : Sara.

Sara : Alors c'est la vérité, le docteur Gilbert Grissom a quitté son travail, il fallait que je vois cela de mes propres yeux.

Grissom : tu as eu mon message

Sara : Celui qui me donnait rendez vous ici. J'aurai voulu arriver avant toi pour t'en faire la surprise mais c'est raté, je suis en retard.

Grissom : Non c'est moi qui est cinq mois de retard, j'aurai dû partir avec toi lorsque tu me l'as proposé.

Sara : Alors c'est bien vrai, tu as quitté définitivement le laboratoire.

Grissom : définitivement et sans regret.

Sara : Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Grissom : je ne sais pas encore et toi ? En réalité, j'avais pensé à emménager ici pour quelques temps. Une personne m'a dit que c'était un endroit idéale pour s'installer en famille et je pourrais achever le livre que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a plusieurs années.

Sara : il est parfait ton projet

Grisson : Sara, je t'en pris finissons avec les sous entendus, je souhaite que tu reviennes vivre avec moi mais que ce soit définitivement.

Sara : Ici ? Loin de Vegas ?

Grissom : Ici ou ailleurs ? Où tu voudras. Tu m'as tellement manqué, je n'arrivais plus à être là bas sans toi.

Sara : J'ai cru pendant un temps que je t'avais perdu, qu'on s'était perdu.

Grissom : et si on se donnait l'occasion de se retrouver

Sara : il n'y aura plus de coup de fils au milieu de la nuit pour aller sur une scène de crime ?

Grissom : tout ça est derrière moi

Sara : plus d'heures supplémentaires ?

Grissom : plus d'heures supplémentaire.

Sara : j'aurai besoin de place

Grissom : autant que tu voudras

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, pour la première fois depuis longtemps le vide qu'il sentait dans sa vie venait d'être comblé en moins d'une seconde.

Grissom : est ce que je peux prendre ce baiser comme un oui

Sara : oui mais faudra retourner à San Francisco pour aller chercher mes affaires. Je n'ai pris qu'un sac de voyage.

Grissom : tu pensais ne pas rester ici avec moi

Sara : Non en réalité, je craignais plus que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

Ils allèrent chercher ensemble le sac de voyage de Sara puis commencèrent l'installation ensemble.

ils reprirent rapidement leurs habitudes d'avant, Sara prépara le dîner pendant que Grissom mis la table comme si ces derniers mois loin l'un de l'autre n'avaient jamais existé.

Ils avaient fini de manger mais étaient rester à table à discuter puis il sembla à Sara que

Grissom voulait lui demander quelque chose mais n'osait pas.

Sara : Gil, j'ai l'impression que tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

Grissom : Lorsque tu disais que c'était l'endroit idéal pour une famille, tu pensais à quoi ?

Sara : A quoi ?

Grissom : Plutôt a qui ?

Sara : à Hank, toi et moi. Pourquoi ?

Grissom : à nos trois !?

Sara : Oui à nos trois…. Enfin pas seulement, je ne devrais peut être pas te dire mais j'ai aussi pensé à un enfant comme n'importe quel femme qui approche de la quarantaine et qui n'a pas encore connu la maternité. Et toi tu n'as jamais pensé à la paternité ?

Grissom : Non

Sara : Alors n'en parlons plus

Grissom : Je n'y ai jamais pensé car je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y songer. J'ai toujours eu une vie bien remplie par le travail et puis avant de te rencontrer je n'ai jamais eu une relation assez sérieuse et assez longue pour que le sujet des enfants soit abordé. J'ai toujours vu Catherine tentant de jongler entre le boulot, sa fille et sa vie personnelle. Mais elle le reconnaît elle même que sa fille lui apporte tant de bonheur mais aussi des préoccupations.

Sara : Lindsay est déjà une adolescente, c'est un âge difficile autant pour les parents que pour les enfants. On aimerait pouvoir encore les protéger mais c'est un âge ou il faut quelques fois les laisser prendre des décisions, des choix. Mais maintenant qu'en penses tu ?

Grissom : Que je suis peut être trop vieux. Et toi qu'en penses tu ?

Sara : Je préfère une vie avec toi sans enfants qu'une vie avec des enfants mais sans toi.

Grissom : Tu me parles de sacrifice là.

Sara : Non je te parle d'amour. Et si on en parlait une prochaine fois ?

Grissom : ce soir sur l'oreiller ?!

Sara : Qu'est ce que tu sous entends par là ?

Grissom : Je n'ai pas dit que je ne souhaitais pas d'enfant, c'est juste que jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'y penser sérieusement. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus perdre du temps. Je serai un peu plus vieux que la moyenne des autres pères, peut être que tu pousseras ma chaise roulante lorsqu'on ira assister à sa remise de diplôme.

Sara : tu es sérieux ?

Grissom : Oui

Sara : une nouvelle vie commence pour nous.

FIN …

Note de l'auteur : je sais mon histoire fait un peu cuculand mais bon je suis tellement en manque de scène GSR. Faites que l'épisode 10 de la saison 9 nous fait revenir notre petit couple préféré.


End file.
